


2017 Comment Fics_January

by lil_1337



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Gundam Wing, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Depression, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Grief, Introspection, Loss, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Snuggle Time 
> 
> Prompt: any. any(/any). How to stay warm during a winter night  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Characters/Pairing: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker

"Peeeeeeeettttttterrrrrrrr, I'm colllllldddddd." Wade whined, a pout starting to freeze in place on his lips. Or so Peter assumed since he couldn't see through the mask covering Wade's features. He knew the tone though and the expression that usually accompanied it. Lord knew he heard it often enough. 

"Stick your hands between your legs." Peter whispered, despite the distance between them and the men they were watching he was inclined to play it safe. The story of the pieces of his life that Wade hadn't put his greasy hand print on.

"I'd rather you put your hand between my legs."

There was no mistaking the innuendo or the tone. Not that Wade was known for his subtlety. More for his biting swords and wit.

"I am not giving you a handjob in the middle of a stake out on a rooftop in a snow storm." Indeed, the snow as beginning to drift down, soft and light until they touched skin and became cold and wet. 

Wade was silent for a moment then heaved a sigh. Okay, but inquiring minds want to know which of those was the deal breaker. For future reference." 

"All of them, Wade. Every. Single. One." 

"Well, that fucking sucks and I'm still cooooooollllllllllllldddddddd."


	2. Special Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shadowhunters, Raphael /Simon Lewis, snowflakes

"It's so strange." Simon held his hand out, watching as the snowflakes landed and began to slowly pile up instead of melting. 

Raphael shrugged, the picture of someone who had seen it all and was no longer capable of surprise or wonder. He'd been a vampire a long time and the details of that had long since ceased to be anything but background noise. He tried to remember back to being new and how different everything felt, but the memories were murky, buried in time. 

"Do you ever get used to it? To being different?" Simon shook his hand, watching as the handful of snow hit the ground with a plop that was only audible to his and Raphael's sensitive hearing. "I think I am, that I have the hang of this and then something happens..." He trailed off, raising his chin to look up at the falling snow. Shaking his head he smiled ruefully. "I guess I'm not good at this. I've always needed room to run up at steep learning curve." 

Raphael smiled, a glint from a nearby streetlight flashing off his incisors and giving him a wickedly dangerous look that was belied by the softness in his eyes. He slid an arm around Simon's shoulders, brushing the snow off with a quick flick of his fingers. "It's a struggle for everyone in the beginning. Even those that sought it out. You'll get used to the new you in time, everyone does." He gave Simon a quick one armed hug and then dropped his arm, surprised to realize that he what he had meant as generic reassurance was actually the truth.


	3. Blood is what matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Boondock Saints, Connor MacManus + Murphy MacManus, Blood is thicker than water.

There's an old expression, blood is thicker than water, that people say all the time. They don't really know what it means or what it is to live it. Fighting for blood, for your family and your mates isn't the same as eatin' Aunt Millie's fuckin' shitty cookin' so you don't hurt her feelings.

That's easy. You just choke it down or lie. We all do that shit. 

Fighting for blood, protecting blood, is taking on evil even if you know it might kill you. It's working 10 -12 hours a day, 6 days a week and half a day on Sunday to feed the people who depend on you. That ain't easy. It ain't comfortable. 

It's doing what's right.


	4. Steve Rogers Vs. Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers +/ Any, as an orphan out of his own time Steve is looking for connections  
> Characters: Steve Rogers, mention of Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes

Steve hated it. The feeling of disconnect that hit him when he was least expecting it. The big things, like holidays, he knew were coming and he could plan for them. It was the little moments, the tender touch of a hand or laughter that spoke of history shared between friends that would catch him unaware, with his guard down. The realization that the world he knew was dead and gone would come rushing back with the force of a blow to the from Thor's hammer.

It brought with it a crushing grief that would steal his breath in a way that asthma could only envy. He could and would fight a disease. After all, the name Steve Rogers had long been a synonym for stubborn. But this, this overwhelming sense of loss, weighed him down until more than anything he wanted to give up and sink back into the peacefulness of oblivion. 

Still, he couldn't quite let go. No matter how deep the pain ran, he had a mission. There was always another war or a new villain to fight. Injustice needed to be fixed and he, through the power of his name and symbol he represented, could do that. He, Steve Rogers not Captain America, had things to accomplish and that made him push back against the lethargy that threatened to drag him down. 

That knowledge drove him now even as it had driven him in the past. Bucky had liked to tease Steve, saying he had a savior complex, though he never used those exact words it was what he meant. Taking the super serum had only strengthened his resolve. It gave him a purpose, a reason to put one foot in front of the other, but no joy; just grim determination. 

Joy, he hadn't felt that since Peggy had agreed to save him a dance. What a fleeting, whimsical thing it had been. One moment firmly in the palm of his hand and the next just gone. As far as he could tell, forever. 

The closest he had come since being taken out of the ice was the sense of accomplishment and camaraderie he'd shared after the attack on New York had been repelled and before the recriminations had begun. He'd almost been happy, flushed with pride and sense of possibility. It reminded him that he needed to belong somewhere that he could believe in. If he was to survive and maybe even thrive in this brave new world he needed, more than life itself, a place and people who would help him to find a way to be a part of something bigger than himself.


	5. What You Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: any. any. This feels more like home than my home.  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Characters/Pairing: Clint Barton

The cafeteria was surprisingly busy considering the lateness of the hour. Judging from the mixture of recruit polos and dirty tact uniforms multiple groups happened to be converging at the same time. That was one of the great things about SHIELD headquarters, the cafeteria was always open and the food was hot, fresh, healthy, and plentiful. All of those were things that Clint liked, a lot. 

It was one of the things that made SHIELD so much better than any other place he'd ever lived. Knowing that people had his back, that he could rest and feel safe was another big one. They might prank each other and be outright shits on occasion, but everyone on the job had too much respect for the sanctity of sleep to ever mess with that. Recruits learned that early and well. 

The best part though, was that he felt accepted and safe. Like any other bureaucracy there were those who tried to stretch the limits of their importance, but they were few and far between. For the most part Clint could avoid them with a minimum of effort. He'd worked hard and earned his clearance so in general he was treated with at least basic courtesy and respect. He could deal with that. In fact, it was a lot easier than the hero worship. 

All in all SHIELD was his family and his home. Considering what biology had given him he'd take it, warts and all, any day.


	6. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, a mentor who's more like a parental figure.  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Characters/Pairing: Duo Maxwell + Howard

"You're looking good, old man." Duo grinned, pulling Howard into a tight hug that lasted just a fraction too long to match the jovial lightheartedness of his greeting. He hadn't lied, Duo might misdirected or evade, but he never outright lied. Especially not to the man he considered a second father. Father Maxwell having been the first. 

Howard did look good. For a man his age. Or for that matter a man half his age. Still, Duo couldn't stop the thought that Howard wasn't young. Never had been in Duo's memory. That worried him because he wanted the old goat to live for a long, long, time. He'd already buried Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. That was enough for a lifetime. 

"I'm hanging in there, kid. How are you? The world treating you well?" Howard let Duo be the one to pull away then grinned, ruffling his hair as if he was still the kid who had sneaked onto a sweeper ship so many years ago instead of a grown man with a mortgage and a well established career.

"It's..." Duo paused, biting back a flippant answer. Howard's gaze was as piercing as ever and to tell the truth Duo didn't want to do that anyway. He spent too much time putting on a public face to enjoy it. "Good. For the most part. We've had a rough couple of missions the last few weeks, but everyone is either okay or on the mend." He took a drink of his beer, using it to cover the naked worry in his voice. "It was touch and go there for a while, but we made it." 

Howard nodded, pushed his beer to the side, then leaned in. "Tell me about it." 

Blowing out a breath, Duo slumped back in his seat and began to talk.


	7. Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, "I don't believe in happy endings, but I believe in happy journeys." (George Clooney)  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Characters/Pairing: Trowa/Quatre

Trowa gave his empty apartment one last look before hoisting his duffel onto his shoulder. He was sure he had double checked everything, but caution born of never having enough of anything made overly aware of the possibility of leaving something behind. Or maybe he just needed one last look. 

It was strange, this feeling of ending and beginning tied together. Honestly, he'd never been good with transitions or change. Most likely because the majority of the ones he'd experienced in his life had not been moving on to better things.

His life was different now, but still the sense of being off balance and out of step lingered like an old stray cat that refused to leave after being fed once. Really, things were better. There was peace and that counted for a hell of a lot. On a more personal scale he had a good job that he liked, a car, money in the bank, and a boyfriend that he loved. A boyfriend whose house he was moving into and was about to start a new life with.

He was getting his karmic reward for a job well done even if he wasn't always sure he deserved it. From this day on everything would be his and Quatre's, a mingling of things and lives in the most scared and mundane way possible. They'd always had joint ownership of a joint destiny and this was just the first step in what would, no do


End file.
